


Here amongst the shadows

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'll be surprised but I'm extremely doubtful., The racist and colorist fuckery from the W/nx C/ub has since made me, and faith that a darkskinned black woman will be cast but hm perhaps, black actress for the upcoming live action remake. Lol but if Straffi's racist, colorist ass can shamelessly lighten A/sha's skin then I have no confidence, feel nothing but bitterness and anger for having ever liked it but, what'll make me give it the time of day again is if they cast a darkskinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He loved Tiana with all of his heart but this was just…





	Here amongst the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Normani.:''''))))) To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Kendra stared across the table at the man she was told as a child growing up had turned her parents into frogs, wonder in her eyes, having previously believed that he’d forever stay imprisoned on the isle with the rest of the villains and their children, wondering if her twin brother would be reacting similarly to her if he were here right now. Dr. Facilier, notoriously known as the Shadow Man… She felt like she was in the presence of a myth right now rather than an ordinary man who had ruined the lives of countless people and attempted to do the same to her parents until his wicked plans were thwarted. The witch doctor in front of her right now… It’s just that he didn’t seem nearly as villainous as her parents had described to her. She sensed a…softness in him that didn’t feel befitting of someone with his track record of cruelty and manipulation.

The smile on Tiana’s face was more of a smirk than a smile, the restaurant owner’s arms crossed over her chest as she studied the sole man sitting in her restaurant, Tiana having done something she’d rarely ever done and closed the restaurant up early after coming back with her daughter and the trio consisting of the man from her past, his lovely daughter, and a scowling boy a few years his daughter’s senior. “Well, doctor? Seeing as you have no other place to go, it wouldn’t be wise to turn down my offer.”

Dr. Facilier glared at the cunning woman, knowing full well that she was right but refusing to admit it both to her and himself. He looked to his left at Celia, a smile not having left his precious daughter’s face, since Tiana had placed a bowl of gumbo down in front of her, it more than obvious to the father that his daughter was enjoying her meal. The chef had set a bowl of gumbo down in front of him as well but he hadn’t taken a single bite of it out of pure stubbornness. He tries to keep his hard mask from cracking, tries to keep a smile from curving across his lips as he watches his daughter eat, not wanting to look weak in front of the woman that was the reason he’d lost his soul previously. Perhaps, if it were only himself he were looking out for, if he hadn’t had a hand in bringing into the world the one thing he cared about more than money then it would’ve been easy to deny Tiana’s offer but when he’d been revived, the course of his second chance at life changed forever when Celia was born.

Huiliang shoveled another spoonful of gumbo into his mouth. Damn, this shit was good. If that pretty lady had been the one to make it, then he was impressed. These flavors… They were all so very new to him but were pleasing to his taste buds, the teenager frowning when he noticed that he was nearly finished with his bowl, already eager for more.

“Fine,” Huiliang heard Dr. Facilier say, the boy looking up from his meal, blinking at the man he had very little respect for. The man looked as stubborn and irritated as he had when they’d arrived but there’s also a hint of resignation on his face. “We’ll stay with you and that spoiled man-child of a prince.”

Celia smiled excitedly. “Wait, so that means I’ll get to have more of this amazing gumbo.”

Tiana giggled, her light brown eyes containing a motherly softness as she stared at Celia, a smile on her face. “Yes, that’s right, Celia.”

Celia returned the beautiful woman’s smile, deciding that she liked the woman. “Did you make this yourself, Miss Tiana?”

Tiana nodded, saying smilingly, “Well, yes _and_ no… If it weren’t for my father—” Tiana’s eyes glow with a mixture of warmth, admiration, and sadness, one having to look very close to notice the slight wane in her smile. “—I wouldn’t know the original recipe. I gave it a few tweaks and it became the gumbo it is today.”

Huiliang could offer no complaints about staying with the pretty lady, more than happy that she’d be serving him more of her phenomenal gumbo.

Kendra’s eyes shifted between the three guests at the table. It was a shame that she’d be boarding the train back to her university come late tomorrow evening because she knew her household was going to be very interesting now that three people from the Isle of the Lost were going to be under the same roof as her parents. Her father had always had unhidden disdain in his voice whenever he spoke about Dr. Facilier so she knew he wasn’t going to be happy about this decision her mother had made without consulting him.

“We won’t be staying for long, though,” Dr. Facilier says, raising his head up, his pride not allowing him to accept defeat so easily.

Tiana smiles coolly at him. “Oh? I see. But nonetheless, the three of you can stay for as long as you’d like.”

“That’s great because I could eat your gumbo for the rest of my life,” Celia grins.

The father quickly looks down, hoping the woman he isn’t the fondest of doesn’t see the beginnings of a smile on his face.

Tiana giggles once more, her motherliness kicking in whenever she so much as looks at the young girl. She was such a sweet little thing.

Huiliang stares at the smiling woman, lips parted, in a bit of daze. When he blinks, it isn’t Tiana’s face he sees but the face of his deceased mother. When he blinks again, the white skin of his mother and her distinct features melts away and it’s Tiana’s brown skin and the features unique to her he’s seeing again, Huiliang closing his mouth, quickly looking away from the woman.

Naveen had been confused when he received a call from his beloved Tiana and she’d told him that she closed up the restaurant early for the day, worried in that moment and thinking that something was wrong but his wife was quick to assure him that everything was alright and told him that some special guests would be staying with them for a while until they got back on their feet. Naveen had smiled after hearing news. Tiana’s kindness, along with many of her other wonderful qualities is the reason he’d fallen in love with her. It was awfully nice of her to offer a temporary home to these “special guests”. She wouldn’t be the woman he was madly in love if she didn’t do something like this. He was a sociable guy so he knew getting along with these guests would be a walk in the park.

Inserting his house key into the lock, the father of two unlocked the door before stepping into his abode, all smiles as he exclaimed, “Tiana! I’m back, my beloved wife!” The prince doesn’t expect for Kendra to emerge from the kitchen, the man lighting up at the sight of his dear daughter. “Kenny! When did you get home!?”

Kendra giggles as her father gives her a bear hug, never once not enjoying his amazing hugs. “Hi, daddy.”

Naveen’s still holding on to his daughter as Tiana’s walking out of the kitchen, beaming at his wife. “Hello, my beloved.”

Tiana smiles sweetly at him, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Hi, baby.”

Kendra’s out of his arms but the man has an arm wrapped around his daughter’s shoulders, saying with a smile, “So, who are these “special guests”, my beloved?”

Tiana laughs awkwardly, trading a look with her daughter. “Just…try your best to be understanding, okay?”

Naveen raises an eyebrow at the woman he considers to be the most beautiful women he’s ever laid his eyes on, frowning as he follows the restaurant owner into the kitchen. The royal’s mouth falls open, hand falling from Kenny’s shoulder as he gapes at the man that had nearly destroyed his and his beloved’s life in the past.

Dr. Facilier smirks at the dumbfounded man. “Hello there, _Your Majesty_.”

“Tiana, that bastard turned us into _frogs_!” Huiliang hears Naveen say from the living room, anger in his voice. He hopes the pretty lady can convince her old man of a husband to let them stay with them because he’d be pretty damn disappointed if he couldn’t have her amazing gumbo whenever he wanted free of charge.

Tiana sighs, understanding why her husband was so upset but still determined to convince him that allowing their enemy and the two children accompanying him to stay with them wouldn’t be a bad thing. “Think of letting him live with us like keeping an eye on him.”

Naveen clenches his jaw, normally rushing to praise his beloved for her cleverness but at the moment, it’s annoying. He sighs, reaching up to massage his temples. “Tiana…”

Tiana stares at the man who couldn’t bare to look at her at the moment. “Something feels different about him, Naveen.”

Naveen opens his eyes, curious at what exactly his wife meant because as far as he could tell, the bastard of a man sitting in his kitchen was the same swindler he was all those years ago.

“That sweet daughter of his,” Tiana says, smiling as she thinks back to Celia who was quickly becoming like a daughter to her, despite barely knowing the girl. “Children can have a powerful effect on us, Naveen. I think the birth of his daughter has had an effect on him, a _positive_ effect.”

Naveen breaths another sigh, rolling his eyes, hating that he was so weak for his wife. Stomping back into the kitchen, Naveen approaches the kitchen table, staring right at Dr. Facilier with sharp, unforgiving eyes as he says, “Don’t get too comfortable in my house, Shadow Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
